


Demonic Love

by Lg129



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nico's a demon, Percico - Freeform, Percy falls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lg129/pseuds/Lg129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy falls in love with a mysterious teenager sitting on a bridge late one night. Too bad the teenager isn't human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Love

The first time that Percy saw him was when he was walking home late one night. He was sitting on the edge of a small bridge that spanned only a few yards. At first Percy thought he had only imagined him, because really, who in their right mind would be out so late, let alone sitting on the edge of a bridge? But as he got closer, he knew he wasn't imagining it. "Hello?" Percy called out, nervous or maybe even scared that the boy was going to jump or something. The boy looked up at him, lazily glancing over at him, probably wondering who was disturbing him.   
"You can see me?" the boy questioned softly. Percy looked over at him, the boy who honestly looked like an angel of death, dressed from head to toe in dark clothing with dark, black hair. He couldn't help but think that the leather jacket and combat boots looked wonderful on him. Percy stared unashamed at how long he'd been staring. "I'm going to assume that yes, you can see me. After all, you haven't stopped staring at me." The words came out like a slight purr.   
Percy nodded dumbly, "Yes I can see you. Why wouldn't I be able to?"  
"No reason. That was a rather odd question to ask. Sorry. My name's Nico. And you are?" Percy stared at him, his name tumbling through his thoughts. Nico, Nico, Nico.   
He snapped out of it long enough to answer, "I'm Percy." The boy nodded, rising from his spot on the bridge. Percy wonders if he should be nervous or at least wary of the stranger before him. But he didn't feel any of that, for some reason Percy trusted him.   
"So Percy..." Nico sounded as though he was testing the name on his lips, "let me walk you to whatever it is that you're going?" He asks so sincerely, that even though Percy knows he shouldn't agree, he nods. Nico looks at him up and down carefully before nodding back at him.   
Percy leads the way to his house. The pair walk in virtual silence that neither thinks is awkward.   
"So why were you so surprised that I could see you?" Percy asks. Nico casts a side-long glance at him and smirks but gives no response. In a way though, Percy feels relieved. He wishes suddenly that he lived farther so that they could keep walking together. He comes to a stop in front of a small apartment complex, "Well um this is me."  
Nico smiles, "It was a pleasure to meet you Perseus. Goodnight." He turns and begins to walk away before Percy cried out, "Wait! Will I see you again?"   
"That's up to you." he says nonchalantly, continuing to walk away.   
It takes Percy almost an hour to realize that Nico called him Perseus even though he hadn't told him his full name, sending shivers down his spine. He wonders even more who the mysterious stranger was.   
*  
The next time that Percy sees Nico is nearly a year later. He yawns as he walks down the street, so tired and worn out from work. At seventeen, Percy was forced into a job to help his mother pay rent. He didn't mind his job so much but he absolutely hated his hours. Working from five to midnight and then still having to do his schoolwork on top of that wasn't fun. He stopped, glancing at the bridge like he did every day on his way home from work. He nearly tripped over himself when he saw a familiar figure dangling his legs over the edge of the bridge.   
"Nico!" He shouted, jogging towards the bridge, forgetting how tired he was from work.   
The shadowed figure turned his head, black eyes staring into green. "Perseus."   
"It's just Percy. I haven't seen you around." Percy doesn't mean to sound so accusatory but that's exactly how he sounds.   
Nico doesn't seem to notice, letting out a chuckle, "Sorry, I didn't realize you've been waiting around for me."  
A blush blooms over Percy's face as he sputters, "No I just. You said it was up to me if I wanted to see you again and I haven't so..."  
Nico smiles at him, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting then. Let me walk you home?" Percy nods, his fatigue returning slightly. Nico keeps glancing at him, wondering why Percy's so drained. "Where are you coming from anyway?"  
"Work." Percy fights back the urge to yawn at the slightest mention of his job.   
Nico nods, a frown marring his handsome face. "Why are you working?"  
"Ah..." Percy rubbed the back of his neck, searching for the right words, "my mom needed help paying the bills. Since it's just the two of us, I offered. I didn't want her taking on a third job you know?"   
Nico nodded again, coming to a stop, "You still live here right?" He jerked his head towards Percy's grey building.   
"Yeah." Percy rubbed at his eyes.   
"You should get to sleep Perseus." Nico murmured softly, reaching up to ruffle Percy's dark hair.  
"How did you even know that was my name?"   
"I just knew." Nico shrugged.   
Percy groaned, he was being vague. But he was way too tired to deal with it and chose to go sleep instead of argue.   
"Promise I'll see you again?" Nico thought about it for a few seconds, sticking his hands in his jean pockets.   
"I promise."  
The next morning Percy found an envelope stuffed with the exact amount his mother would need to pay rent without his contribution. Scrawled on the front was his full name. When he showed it to his mother she made him take it down to the police station. After a few weeks the money was returned to him. The next month right before the rent was due, he found another envelope, this time taped to his window on the second story. He continued to work, knowing the money wouldn't last forever. All he could wonder was where the money was coming from.   
The next time he saw Nico was around three months after the money started coming. He was especially tired that night. Work had sucked, two of his coworkers hadn't shown up.   
He nearly shrieked when he heard a whisper in ear, "Why are you still working?" He turned to see Nico standing against a lamppost even though Percy swore he had felt his breath against his neck.   
He frowned at the question, "Are you the one who's been leaving the money?"  
"Perhaps. I don't like it when good people have to work so hard just to make it." Nico stated, frowning as he realized how utterly pissed the taller teenager was.   
"Look. I don't need your charity. My mom and I can take care of ourselves." Percy didn't want his money.   
"Perseus. I have the money, let me use it however -"  
"And how did you even know which apartment was mine?" Percy interrupted, anger bubbling within him.   
Nico shrugged, "I just know things." A girl, nearly their age, appeared beside them, glaring disapprovingly at Nico.  
"Brother. Father is waiting for you." She spoke a few words more in a language that Percy couldn't identify.   
A younger girl emerged from the shadows as well, "Bianca, Persephone is looking for you." Percy stared wide eyed at both girls. They both had literally stepped out from the shadows as if monetarily they too had been a part of the shadows. He wondered if he was going crazy right before he collapsed, having fainted from the shock.   
*  
When he woke up, he was in his room, lying on top of his still-made bed. A quick glance told him it was three in the morning. Another glance told him he wasn't alone in the room. He sat up, looking at the other person in the room. Perched on his desk was Nico.   
"You're awake." Nico stated  
"What happened?" He wondered if he had been so tired that his mind had simply conjured hallucinations.   
"You passed out." Nico deadpanned, rolling his eyes, standing from the desk, moving closer. He placed his hand on Percy's cheek, stroking his face lightly with his thumb. Percy squirmed, burning bright red at the touch, trying to ignore the sudden eruption of butterflies in his stomach.   
"I saw...those two girls. They came out of nowhere."   
"My sisters...they didn't realize that you could see us, otherwise they might have been more discreet."   
Percy stared in confusion, "Why do you keep mentioning that I apparently shouldn't be able to see you?"  
Nico took a seat on Percy's bed, "I'm surprised you haven't tried to figure it out. Perseus...I'm not exactly human."  
Percy snorted, "I know its three in the morning, but I'm not stupid. If you're not human, then what are you?"  
"A demon. Well...in some cultures we're considered angels for what we do. We lead the spirits of the dead down to the afterlife."   
Percy burst out laughing. Nico raised a brow at him, he had expected the other to be terrified not to laugh.   
A short shrill shriek came from Nico's pocket. He groaned, pulling out what looked like a phone.   
"Yes? I know Haze. Yeah tell Father I'll be there soon. I just need to deal with something first."  
He pocketed the item once more, turning his attention to Percy once more. "You know, by my kind's law I'm supposed to kill you. To tie up loose ends and all that." He grinned at Percy, giving the taller of the two a full view of his pointy teeth.   
"Well I don't believe that you're really a demon, so there's no need for me to be so worried." Percy sighed in disbelief.  
Nico stood from the bed, backing up slightly before spreading his hidden wings. Percy's jaw dropped as he took in the brilliant wings composed of jet black feathers. "Do you believe me now?"  
Percy edged away from the shorter teen, now frightened. Nico scowled in disappointment, "I'm not actually going to hurt you. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so when your name showed up on my list."   
Percy shivered, "I was supposed to die?"   
Nico sat cross legged on the bed, "You're still supposed to die. I just postponed it. That's probably why you can see me actually."   
"Why would you do that?" Percy felt oddly calm for someone who was talking to the grim reaper.   
"I just....You could SEE me. I couldn't kill you." Nico fidgeted, all of his previous confidence seemingly gone.   
"Are you going to get in trouble for...?" Percy was flooded with worry for the boy in front of him.  
"Maybe. I'm not sure." Nico regained his confidence, shrugging at Percy's question. He had been reminded of why he cared so much for the human.   
Percy reached out a hand, hand barely grazing Nico's shoulder. Nico jerked back, "Don't...I have to go meet my Father right now, he'll notice that a mortal touched me if you did."   
Percy's small smile faded, "Do you have to go now?"  
Nico nodded. "Be careful Perseus. Just because I haven't killed you, doesn't mean others won't." With that, Nico dissolved into the shadows, leaving Percy behind to decide if he had dreamt it all.   
*  
Percy didn't see Nico for a long time after that. He was sure that Nico had been some sort of figment of his imagination. Or he had been sure until he found the guy bleeding outside of his apartment.   
"What happened?" He didn't answer, instead passing out in Percy's arms. Percy was suddenly glad his mother was a heavy sleeper as he carried Nico into his room. As Percy laid him down, he panicked as he realized he had no idea how to help him. He rushed into the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit they had stashed under the sink. He pulled out some cotton balls and disinfectant, carefully dabbing at the gashes on Nico's back. Two mirrored cuts had been slashed into his upper back, formed a V close to his shoulders. Percy nearly dropped the hydrogen peroxide as he realized that the two cuts meant someone had cut off Nico's wings.   
*  
Nico doesn't wake up until nearly an entire day later which freak Percy out. His mom goes in and out of his room, completely unable to see the half-healed angel of death. How does that even work? If his wings are gone, does that mean he's not an angel anymore? Percy chews on his bottom lip as he goes off to work that night, worried he'll come back to an empty bed or worse, a corpse.   
When he finally gets off, he rushes home, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees a still shirtless Nico sitting in his usual spot on the bridge. Nico turns towards him, staring at him with those dark eyes that Percy didn't realize he missed so much, "Perseus."  
Percy has no idea what to say to that, instead he pulls the not-angel-but-not-human-boy into his arms. Percy holds him so close that Nico is suddenly very glad that he doesn't have to breathe. He pulls away, both because he's not really used to being touched and because the contact physically hurts him.   
"What happened to you? You were...your wings..." Percy stumbled through his question, unsure if it was okay to ask or not.   
Nico subconsciously feels for his wings, shuddering at the loss of them, "My father found out that I let you live. This was my punishment."  
"What the fuck? Your dad cut off your wings? You're still a um demon though?" Percy is flipping out, he knows he should calm down but his blood boils at the thought of anyone hurting the angel before him.   
"I use the word father pretty loosely. It's fine. They'll grow back. It's not...It's not exactly the first time I've lost my wings. It's sort of like being grounded. I'm temporarily exiled from the Underworld. When my wings grow back fully, I'll be able to go back."  
"Are you...in pain?" Percy reaches out tentatively, his hand landing on the other's shoulder.   
Nico shakes his head, "Not really. Like I said, it's not the first time this has happened."  
Percy nods, "Do you need a place to stay while your wings grow back?"  
"Perseus...I'm a demon, I don't need sleep or even the same type of sustenance that you do." Nico murmurs, half laughing at the thought of himself as human.  
"I figured that, but won't you get lonely?"   
Nico doesn't need to answer the question, Percy can see it in his eyes. Percy doesn't say anything else. He tugs on Nico's hand and they start to walk back to his place.  
*  
Nico has no idea what to do with himself the first few days. Contrary to what he told Percy, he's in a massive amount of pain. If he were still in the Underworld he'd visit his sister who'd give him a healing salve, but he's in the mortal world and there is no medication up here that could help him. He fingers his phone in his pocket, wondering if it would let him call Hazel. In the end he decides not to, not because he doesn't think it'll work but rather because he's not ready to face the little girl he abandoned.  
A week later, Nico is getting worse, feverish and hallucinating. Percy doesn't know what to do, he vaguely considers that this mess is all his fault, that giving Nico mortal medicine is making him sick. He tries to comfort Nico as best he can, even if it means simply holding him for hours until he falls into a sleep that his body doesn't technically need. Percy sneaks Nico's phone one night, tired of watching the boy die before his eyes. He calls the last number dialed, praying it's someone who can help Nico.   
A distinctly feminine voices pours through from the other end except it's not a language that Percy can understand. "Um sorry, but do you speak English?" he asks.  
"You're not Nico." A sweet voice points out.   
"No I'm not. But he's in trouble and I-"  
"What? Okay don't move!"   
The call cuts off and Percy frowns, getting ready to dial another number when a girl steps out from the corner of his room. Percy's eyes widen in recognition. She was one of Nico's sisters.   
She pushes him aside, frantically pulling her brother into her arms. She mutters a few words that Percy can't understand before she reaches into her bag at her side. She beckons him, motioning for him to pull off her brother's shirt. She hisses when she sees the base of his wings.   
Percy flinches at the sight. The cuts look all wrong, they look infected. She tells him to get away and he obliges, wanting her to help him. He watches with fascination as she uncorks the bottle she previously pulled from her bag. She releases a few drops onto the cuts and miraculously they heal in seconds.   
The girl turn to him then, flying at him. Percy sweats nervously, backed against the wall with nowhere to go while the girl holds a dagger to his throat. Despite the fact that she's shorter than him and she looks like she's only thirteen, Percy is willing to bet that the girl would kill him without a second thought. "Nico!" he cries out nervously before she presses the knife closer.   
Nico's eyes fly open, turning his head he takes in the sight of his younger sister fully ready to make her first ever kill. "Hazel. Stop." he murmurs weakly. In that instance he despises how his voice cracks, weak from disuse and illness.   
He manages to get to his feet, shuffling over to where Hazel has pinned his crush to the wall. She looks at him, eyes red and he knows she won't let Percy go without his help. He lets his inner demon take over as he simultaneously wrenches the dagger from her grasp and kicks her into the opposing wall. Even though he is weak, he is still much stronger than his little sister. Percy watches in horror as the pair of siblings fight around his room at such speeds that they're both purple and black blurs to him. It's over in less than minute though, Hazel pinned by her older brother as he exposes his teeth to her.   
"Mine. He is mine sister. Don't you dare touch him. " He growls at her.   
"He poisoned you! And he's human!" Hazel doesn't back down, yelling at him.  
"He didn't mean to. He was trying to help, he didn't know any better." Nico realizes that Percy is staring at them, unable to understand them. At some point they had slipped into the ancient tongue, something that Percy was unable to comprehend. "If I let you go, you're not going to hurt him right?"   
Hazel shakes her head in agreement. Slowly, he lets her stand, watching her carefully.   
"Are you guys okay?" Percy asks cautiously.   
They both nod at him before Nico speaks softly, "This is my sister Hazel. Hazel this is Perseus."  
"It's just Percy." He gives her a small wave. She does the same, giving him a small smile in return.   
*  
A full week later Nico proudly displays his back, showing off the beginnings of new wings. Hazel nods proudly, happy that soon her brother will be able to return home. Percy grins, interested in the baby feathers that have sprouted. He strokes the base of the wings in appreciation. Hazel giggles as her brother turns to mush under Percy's touch. Percy insists it's not his fault for not knowing how sensitive the base was. Later he'll stroke it again just to watch Nico blush and sputter.   
*  
After another three days, Nico's wings are fully developed, not that he's told anyone. He doesn't want to leave. Part of his father's punishment is that he will be reassigned after he's healed. Meaning, he'll never see Percy again. He tugs on his curls in frustration. He loves his Perseus. He knew from the second he laid eyes on him that Perseus was special, even if he couldn't quite grasp at the time that they were meant to be. That was the reason Percy could see and touch him, not because Percy was slated for death. It made sense.   
That's how Percy found Nico a few hours later, perched on the edge of his bed, fingers tangled in his hair. Percy sighed, dropping his school bag and slowly unwound Nico's fingers from his hair. He crouched in front of Nico, "What's wrong?"  
Nico stared into the sea colored eyes that he had grown to love, "My wings are fully healed."  
"That's great news! Why are you so upset?"   
Nico felt wetness trickle down his face, "It means I'll never get to see you again Perseus."  
Percy felt his heart drop down into his stomach. He knew he'd been harboring a small crush on Nico, but he had no idea how deep those feelings ran until that moment. "Isn't there anything you could do to stay?" he whispered, numbness flooding through him.   
Nico knew of one way. There was a law that stated that mates couldn't be separated but he would have to claim Percy in order for it to apply. He wasn't sure if a human could survive the burn of the claiming. He also wasn't sure of how Percy would react to his idea.   
"There's one way. But...it's only meant for um lovers." Nico blushed brightly, suddenly interest in the carpet beneath them.   
For a long time Percy said nothing, Nico began to fidget in his spot, wondering if he should simply shadow travel home and try and forget the human who was breaking his heart. "How?"   
Nico snapped his focus back to the beautiful man before him, "I have to bite you, similar to the vampire traditions, in front of another demon. Then, after the mark heals, you have to bite me back."   
"Will it...make me like you?" Percy wanted to know if that would mean he wouldn't be able to see his mother again.  
Nico nodded, "Not right away, the transformation is slow. It usually takes a year before you're a full demon. That's if it works. There's a chance...there's a chance you could die in the process."   
Percy nodded, "Okay."  
"Okay?" Nico was dumbfounded, definitely questioning his sanity.   
Percy chuckled, "Nico...I like you. A lot."   
"I understand that but this is for mates. It means-"  
Percy leaned closer to Nico, gently cupping his cheek. He looked into the shadow colored eyes, "I know what it means. I love you Nico." He leaned in closer, placing a gentle kiss on Nico's lips. Once the shock cleared his system, Nico began to respond, kissing back. The pair pulled away slowly, gazing into each other's eyes.   
"I love you too Perseus."   
*  
That night they summoned Hazel and Bianca to be their witnesses as they performed the claiming ritual. Percy was cuddling into Nico's arms as Nico whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry I'm about to hurt you my dear."   
"It's okay, just promise you'll hold me."   
Nico nodded at the request, glancing at his sisters before biting down hard on Percy's shoulder. Nico pulled the boy closer as he struggled not to scream. "Shhhh it's okay Perseus. Just a little longer."   
Nearly a full hour later, the pain receded and Percy relaxed. He stood and walked into the bathroom, staring at the bite mark Nico had left, "Is this permanent?"  
"Yes. It's proof that you're mated. It's somewhat like a tattoo." Nico murmured, coming up behind him and pressing a kiss to the bite.  
"Is it my turn? To bite you I mean."   
Nico nodded, "Bite me as hard as you can without hurting yourself."  
Percy leaned in close, opening his mouth before digging his teeth into Nico's shoulder. Nico hissed, for a mortal Percy bit hard. Perhaps because of the mating ceremony? Percy let go, pressing a few gentle, small kisses to the abused area. "Mine." It was only a few minutes later when Nico felt the pain stop.   
Hazel and Bianca congratulated them before disappearing, promising to tell their father about the news. Percy reddened when they left, unsure of how similar the mating ritual was to a human wedding. Was this their honeymoon so to speak?  
Nico barely suppressed a giggle, "Perseus, relax. We don't have to do anything that you're not ready for. Even though most pairs of mates do um do those kinds of things the night of their ceremony, there are plenty of mates who wait until much later. The ceremony is simply about love."   
Percy sighed lightly in relief, feeling the weight taken off of his shoulders. He curled into Nico's gentle embrace, simply enjoying the warmth that the demon was radiating. Nico pulled Percy into his bed, quietly telling him that he should get some rest before the next day of school. He does as he is told and that night, Percy dreams solely of his eternal mate.   
 


End file.
